Finn
Finn is a main character in The Walking Dead: Haven. An ornery and irritable albeit capable and knowledgeable survivor, Finn is first seen travelling with Karen after robbing and presumably fleeing a group naming themselves Cedarbrook. Personality Finn is portrayed as closed off and easily frustrated, having little interest in others - particularly Karen, whom he often admits disdain for, or outright insults. Despite this, he has some loyalty to Karen as the two have been travelling together for some time and were previously in the same group. He also appears aggressive and slightly amoral, pointing a pistol at a child's head in an attempt to goad them into surrender with a minimal amount of prompting. He does not give in to bandits or other groups, saying they must kill him before he gives in to them. Pre-Outbreak Little is known of Finn's life pre-outbreak thanks to his shielded personality. He owned a cat named Salami. Post-Outbreak Pursuit of Happiness Finn is travelling with Karen, whom he came into contact with while with a group or settlement named Cedarbrook. While in Nebraska, they are attacked by walkers which they manage to fend off, though Karen's ammo has suffered for it. While camped for the evening, Karen takes inventory of their dwindling supplies and shares a story with Finn about her life before the outbreak that involves her parents. Later, the duo come across an abandoned interstate crowded with deserted vehicles. Finn is wary when Karen decides to investigate a promising looking truck, and is not shocked when his companion quickly stopped by a young girl holding her at spear point. While Karen tries to find a peaceful resolution, Finn exacerbates the situation and points his pistol at the girl before being knocked out by a second enemy who sneaks up behind him. While he is unconscious, Karen is also knocked out. Deemed the more dangerous of the two by the bandits, Finn is restrained and tied to a chair inside their truck. While speaking with Karen, the male bandit explains that Finn is unharmed. He chastises them for walking into his 'territory' before admitting they got off on the wrong foot. He explains he had Karen and Finn knocked out so he could think about what to do next and that he has no intention of killing either of them, but states he will 'tax' them for the inconvenience. When Karen asks what he wants, the stranger refers to how Finn described Nebraska as a wasteland and says he's going to take their supplies. Eventually the bandit's young companion calls to him that Finn is waking up. When the bandit groans, remembering his previous interaction with Finn, Karen suggests cooperating to find more supplies for both duos as it means everyone wins - showing concern for the child who is with the bandit. The bandit considers her request and says he is inclined to agree if they do things his way. Karen says it's better than any other option, and the two shake hands. The two groups discuss the new alliance - the bandits speak outside the truck, while Karen and Finn remain inside. Finn reluctantly agrees to hear Karen out and work with the bandits. Karen unties his binds and the man stands up as she knocks on the door to let Mal know they are done. Mal opens the door and says it's best for all of them if they get going right away. He unsheathes his knife and gives it to Karen as a symbol of trust, and Annie tells Finn he doesn't get anything because he's 'annoying'. Finn says the feeling is mutual, and Annie sticks her middle finger up at him. Mal tells Annie to keep an eye on Karen and Finn outside while he gets the rest of his things. The group walk through a forest during their search for supplies. Finn once again chastises Karen for involving them with the bandits, but Karen finally says his attitude is getting annoying. Mal intervenes and attempts to silence the two. When they back-sass him, Annie speaks up which catches Finn's attention. When Mal explains she is trying to listen for walkers, Karen agrees that they should perhaps be quiet. Finn jabs at Karen by saying he thought she did not want to be laboured with a kid, but Karen merely scowls at him which prompts Finn to reluctantly do as she says. Despite this Mal still separates the two, pushing Finn forwards and leaving Karen with Annie. During the resulting conversation, Annie admits she is unsure about Finn, as he is 'weird' and 'angry' all the time. Karen suspects Finn was not always that way, and his attitude is possibly the result of a traumatic experience. Mal calls out and says they've found something. When Finn approaches him, the scavenger pushes him downhill. Karen calls Mal out for his unnecessary aggression, but the man ignores her and tells Annie to keep an eye on her. Mal and Finn look up at the building ahead of them. Finn says it doesn't look like much, but Mal tells him he is wrong and asks Annie to explain. The girl tries to think of a reason, initially deciding that it's because people might walk past it at night due to it being off to the side of the road, and later pointing out that there are old tents, suggesting previous occupants. Karen questions this, thinking that the tents must mean the place is already looted. Mal explains there are no signs of people but they left the tents, so the group is likely dead and they hopefully left all their supplies. As they enter, he tells the others to keep an eye out for threats. Mal puts his backpack down inside, and heads through a doorway with Annie to scope the place out. While he is gone, Karen eyes his bag and asks Finn if he thinks it's a test. Finn agrees but has little respect for Mal and decides to raid the bag to get his supplies back. He finds his hatchet inside, and is surprised to find a radio as well. Finn smugly shoves the radio in Karen's face. When he states his suspicion that Mal has been reporting to someone Karen immediately jumps to the conclusion that it's a trap set by Cedarbrook, their previous group, but Finn tells her that they do not post guards over state lines so it must be someone nearby. The two quickly debate on whether or not to put it back until the radio crackles and a voice is heard. Finn asks if he should answer the transmission but Karen tells him just to listen. The voice on the radio asks if someone - presumably Mal - is 'there', and Finn draws the conclusion that he has a contact. Karen is in denial of this, however, and snatches the radio so she can put it back - explaining that she's going to avoid conflict. Mal returns and says the building is clear, and Karen asks what happened to the people. Mal explains it looks like they left but they should keep their guard up as they search the place. Finn uses this as an excuse to jump in and ask if Mal is actually going to help them search instead of telling them what to do while giving them no reason to trust him. Karen warns him, but Mal retorts by saying that Finn should draw his trust from the fact that he has not killed them. Finn says this is a poor reason, and recalls how Mal tried to kill him and would have done had he possessed the bullets, but Mal responds that Finn actively told him to do it. Finn then asks why Mal should be trusted when he has a radio and didn't tell them about it. Karen turns on her ally as he shoves Mal against the wall and yells in his face, demanding answers. Annie prepares to defend Mal with her spear but Karen blocks her defensively, but when she tries to calm Finn down he takes it as her being on Mal's side. While he is distracted Mal takes the opportunity to punch him in the face and knock him to the ground, stating that Finn should learn to keep his hands to himself. Karen says he shouldn't leave his stuff in the open and Mal admits that it was in fact a test. Annie begins to ask everyone to be quiet, and reluctantly finishes her sentence as the trio are alerted to the sound of a pack of walkers. As the walkers close in on them, Finn criticises Mal's search of the building. Mal ignores him and says to drop their grudge for a moment while they deal with the walkers. Heading outside, he approaches one of the walkers and reaches for his knife – then realises he previously gave it to Karen. Unarmed, he trips the walker and stamps on its head, then turns and asks if the others expect him to deal with it by himself. When Karen asks Finn to help, he asks why they should but quickly takes off when Karen raises her voice at him. Finn asks where all the walkers came from, but Mal silences him. As the latter backs up to a ditch, a bloated walker crawls out of the mud and takes him by surprise. With an excess of weight behind it, the corpse pushes Mal up against a tree as he desperately tries to keep its face away from him. Karen begs Finn to help the man as he is closer, and is forced to yell when he does not instantly react. Finn begrudgingly hits the walker in the back with his hatchet and draws its attention, allowing Mal to escape. Once the walker starts advancing on Finn, Mal yells for him to throw him his hatchet. Finn is unable to get a decent hit on the zombie and eventually relents, throwing Mal the hatchet. The zombie rears up over him, but Mal kills it with the axe before it can attack. Mal passes the hatchet back and tells Finn they're even. Karen and Annie approach them, the former saying that she and Finn are worth keeping around, otherwise Mal and Annie could have died. Mal tells her not to get too cocky, then tells them they'll camp inside overnight and then move on tomorrow – but Finn holds him back and tells him to explain the radio before he can continue. Mal informs him that he found the radio on a corpse and discovered the frequency of a settlement a few miles north. While Nebraska still had plenty of supplies, he would listen for the locations they marked worthy for looting and would get there before the group did. Finn doesn't believe the story, but Mal tells him to believe what he likes and says he wants to hear no more of it. Later, Finn is seen taking watch away from the others. Mal approaches Finn and tells him he can come off watch, but Finn says he isn't fussed – going on to say that they're not friends just because they worked together to kill the walkers. He informs Mal that once they get a cut of whatever supplies they find, he and Karen are gone. Mal agrees, but tells Finn to get out of the way so he can take watch. Finn slumps by a wall and is woken by Karen the following day, telling him that they'll cover more ground if they leave earlier. They meet with Mal outside, who tells them to keep an eye out as there may be more walkers around. The trio unite with Annie who is keeping watch. As the girl says she hasn't seen anything, the group's attention is drawn by rustling behind them. Finn grips his hatchet and Mal stands defensively in front of Annie as a one-handed man approaches them, telling them not to panic and asking them for their help. Safety in Numbers Mal, Annie, Finn and Karen face the stranger as he tells them he just wants to talk. Annie interrupts, asking if he is bit – as he is missing an arm – but the man tells her not to worry and introduces himself as Sergeant Raymond Kemp. Mal orders the man to leave, but the latter tells the group he scoped them out and has supplies he's willing to share with them if they help him with something. Karen asks for proof of the supplies before hearing him out, and Ray acknowledges he thought they might ask that. He looks over his shoulder and calls to someone out of sight. As he admits that he hopes they feel the same way about travelling with children as he does, he is approached by two boys – one a teenager, the other under ten – whom he quickly introduces as his sons. The elder son backs his father up by saying he is not lying as he puts a duffel bag filled with supplies on the ground. Ray tells the group there are only enough to last a day, but the group can have more if they help him. Mal explains Nebraska is running on empty in terms of free supplies an admits they don't really have a choice, so he asks what Ray wants from them. Ray tells them he needs help rescuing his daughter. Karen asks what happened to Ray's daughter, and the man tells them 'bad people' are holding her hostage – adding that if they agree to help him he'll take them to a place where they can discuss everything in full. He emphasises how he has supplies and his elder son begs for their help, which secures Karen's sympathy. Finn criticises her decision heavily, but Karen explains that he of all people should understand why she wants to help. When asked, Finn says he has no choice but to come as Mal has his gun and Karen has the remainder of his supplies, expressing extreme distaste towards being capitulated and going as far as to call Ray's daughter a brat he has no reason to care about. The group arrives at a small house situated in the woods around sunset. Austin reveals that his family has been somewhat sheltered as he states he doesn't know what it's like to sleep on concrete and notes that his father was 'prepared' for the outbreak. When Finn questions this Austin explains that Ray was a doomsday prepper, but the former merely disregards the man as a nutcase. Austin contests that Ray was right in the end, which is what matters. Inside the house, Mal says Ray does not seem very concerned about his daughter, which he takes as an insult. Finn interjects by asking Ray what his daughter's name is in an attempt to catch him out, but Ray quickly provides a very detailed history of his daughter, Phoebe, then tells them he wouldn't be risking his neck – or his sons' - with strangers if his child wasn't in danger. Karen tells Finn not to jump to conclusions. When Ray thanks her she states it is more for her own benefit – noting that while Finn is harsh, he has a point that anyone can make up a sob story. Ray explains that he joined a large group to keep his kids safe, but realised they were dangerous – explaining they had harsh punishments for the smallest of offences. They planned an escape, but in a resulting struggle Phoebe was captured. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Ray decided he could not risk Austin and Noah as well lest any or all of his children wind up dead. Karen asks how he knows the group has not already hurt Phoebe, and Ray says he doesn't but has to try to get her back. He proposes the group aid him in rescuing the girl and in return they can have a fair share of what he stole from the enemy group during his escape, but Finn notes that they are terribly unequipped for such a venture – prompting Ray to look at his AK-47 and ask if they really thought he only stole food. Later, Mal and Finn arm up in the living room, still very irritable towards each other. Mal notes how Finn could leave at any time had he just asked for his supplies, but Finn responds that they had few supplies regardless and Ray's offer was too good to pass up even if he does trust the man less than Mal. Mal admits that something about Ray concerns him but he cannot figure out what, which does not please Finn – who emphasises the desperation of the situation. Mal attempts to make amends by subtly suggesting they ally with each other rather than Ray as they have the same goal and face the same risks, and though Finn half-heartedly agrees, he notes that he is armed and if Mal puts one foot out of line he won't hesitate to retaliate. Finn then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. When everyone gathers in the living room, Finn tells Karen he thought they were done with large groups. Karen tries to alleviate his concerns by saying they're basically all working towards the same goal, but Finn notes that Mal said a similar thing to him earlier. Looking at Mal, Karen asks Finn not to cause trouble, and Finn says once they're done they can leave. Karen agrees half-heartedly, which makes Finn glare at her with irritation. Later, Karen, Finn and Noah wait in a treeline. Finn pushes Noah for information on Ray, but Noah insists that Phoebe is real. They are interrupted by Austin, who claims to have been doing something important (and also taking a toilet break due to nerves). Karen explains to him that Mal, Ray and Annie are scouting out the community allegedly holding Phoebe hostage. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Karen Karen and Finn share a strained relationship despite being travelling companions. Their personalities often clash and they do not hesitate to make snide remarks to one another, but it can be assumed they gain some sort of benefit or have a form of mutual trust, or they would likely go their separate ways. Mal Finn is instantly distrusting of Mal and does not relent. He insults the man to his face, and makes it quite apparent that he does not like him, nor does he wish to work with him, but accepts that it is a logical course of action as more people in a group would be able to cover a wider area for supplies. In spite of this, Mal and Finn have a heavy dislike of each other, and this worsens as time goes on. They eventually come to blows but are halted by the appearance of walkers, and though Finn and Mal save each others' lives in the chaos Finn insists that it doesn't mean he cares about Mal or that it makes them 'friends'. Annie Finn has a clear dislike for Annie, insulting her as he does Mal. While his relationship with Mal is brushed off by the latter, Finn can get a rise out of Annie and goad her into retaliating when he makes cruel remarks. Appearances Volume 1: Pursuit of Happiness * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 * Issue 4Category:Characters Volume 2: Safety in Numbers * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Outsiders